A number of patented interactive sports simulation devices embody various athletic motion sensing components. Typically, these devices display information related to a player's movements. In certain of these, the information is displayed or signaled by some part of the player or sports equipment itself in the form of a small visual readout or an audible sound. For example, one such device contains an array of mechanically depressible pins on the face of the golf club. When the ball is struck by the club, the pins are physically depressed in a pattern to inform the player of the location on the club face where contact with the ball occurred. Another device uses a light emission and reflection detection technique to provide a player information, displayed on the equipment, regarding the alignment of the equipment with the preferred location on the particular equipment.
Also, numerous conventional computer software packages and video games use a variety of unrealistic techniques to emulate sports-specific motions.
It is desirable to remotely communicate actual player performance information, whereby more sophisticated analysis and prediction possibilities are realizable via computer technology and state of the art display techniques. Further, it is also desirable to use such performance information in an expanded capacity to provide interactive competitive play among numerous players in locations remote from each other.
Most game machines rely on the same principles which are usually using the fastest central processing unit, the best graphics chip, and a host of technical innovations that give the garners more control over their game action.
A number of gaming devices in the market today call for the need to develop a motion processor which allows gamers and athletes to become an integral part of the action. These devices still lack complete interactivity, which the present invention now brings to reality.